Coolers are generally used to keep items placed therein at a reduced temperature. Coolers are used by various segments of the population including campers, sporting event spectators/participants, laborers and medical personnel. Coolers have traditionally been used by placing loose ice in the cooler with any cooler contents. However, the use of loose ice in a cooler has a number of disadvantages, including: melt water generated from melting ice inside the cooler may come into contact with cooler contents rendering them unusable or undesirable; cooler contents may become buried under loose ice and melt water thereby becoming difficult to access; loose ice and/or melt water may settle at the bottom of the cooler creating an undesirable temperature gradient in the cooler; loose ice and melt water may become dirty after coming into contact with the cooler and/or cooler contents rendering it unsafe for consumption; and loose ice and melt water cannot be drained from the cooler without removing the cooler contents. Further, the ability of loose ice to keep cooler contents at an appropriate temperature over an extended period of time is limited.
Gel blocks may be used as a loose ice substitute as an alternative refrigeration source. Gel blocks generally include a cooling gel that is placed in a flexible or rigid container. The container is then placed in the cooler. Although gel blocks offer some advantages over loose ice, they present users with a number of disadvantages, including: gel blocks may frost over, which limits their ability to effect cooling; gel blocks accumulate condensation, which, like loose ice, creates unwanted moisture in the cooler that can render cooler contents unusable or undesirable; gel blocks often bulge and become distorted during the freezing process, which makes stacking difficult; gel blocks will generally settle on the bottom of the cooler during use which, like loose ice, creates a temperature gradient in the cooler; gel blocks may comprise toxic chemicals or chemicals that are undesirable for consumption; and gel blocks generally must be frozen overnight before use, which limits their ability to be recharged in the field.
The thermoelectric cooler is yet another alternative to loose ice. However, thermoelectric coolers require a constant power source, which substantially limits their portability and use. Further, thermoelectric coolers are generally more expensive than other types of coolers.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method that addresses some or all of the above disadvantages.